User talk:Gorm/Builds/FoWsc MyaWay
I find 0 manliness in PvE.-Peniscron : Thank you for that insightful comment. Now shoo you! Back to your cave little troll. Gorm 17:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Bad version of the original and less manly too. :( --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) lacks chest hair. not manly. Sir Nothing 03:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : Why is this wiki full of trolls? Anyway, to clarify for the unknowing: the spike used in this build consisting of Mark of Pain triggered by Hundred Blades is called "Manly Spike" and is common guildwars lingo by now. Go to ToA and watch party search announcements and you'll see it all day long. I don't know who came up with this name, and i am not really fond of it either, but this is what it's called. :I changed the name now, because the build evolved to be quite different to the meta manly spike build. Gorm 00:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Point is that the one people actually run is better than this. --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Define better. I agree that the meta build is safer for pickup groups to finish within one conset. I suppose thats why it's meta - reliable, as it allows room for failure and is easy to play. But that's not the point of this build, it is to finish as fast as possible with an organized team. And i know for a fact that this build played correctly can be a lot faster than the meta build. Of course you are entitled to your opinion to think otherwise, but it would help to understand your point if you'd actually point out why you think this one is worse. Gorm 16:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::But the meta build does finish fast with an organised team - 17 minutes up to now. If you really wanted to decrease time you work out a route for a T3 and maybe even T4. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: The build has a T3 who completes forest in about 10 minutes, with help from the split ritualist. We already had 15 min mainteam+forest runs and less, only waiting for T1/T2 to finish. And those runs weren't even perfect, so times could potentially be even faster. ::::: As for T4, which is the key to push times down even further close to the 10 min mark, a concept is done already, but not tried yet as we lack permas to do it. Feel free to message me ingame if you would like to come with us and try it. Gorm 19:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've been wanting to try a build with splits and more permas for a while and would love to tag along on a run. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 19:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::What I was trying to say is splitting this way doesn't save time. Like you said, terras could finish around 16/17minutes with their current job and main team about 17. If you really want to speed it up T3 needs to do a little more than clear forest - it needs to do a decent proportion of T1 or T2's jobs. There's no point in having a faster mainteam when the terras are just as slow. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The problem is that terras need their quests before 9 minutes or so, when the mainteam can get the quests from forge. Ofc you could have t3 do part of t1, but the t1 would still be waiting for tower. Similar with t2. So you're on the right track, but what needs to be faster is the first half of the main team, not just the second half. Life Guardian 20:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Could do it much more like UWSC and have a very skeletal mainteam who do very little (literally 1 perma 1 nec 1 warrior) and 5 other terras that split. Need to think about routes very carefully for this. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: To speed up the first part of mainteam, you'd have to find a way to pull and spike faster, as there is a certain number of pulls you can't avoid and can't do simultaneously. One could think of splitting the mainteam in half, with two tanks und two independent spikes and split up in forge to do both sides at once, but this is hardly possible with a 4 or 5-man mainteam, as you need at least 3 people to spike cleanly. Also, i think the mainteam is fast enough as is (getting quests around 10 min). The key is not a faster mainteam, but a T4 who does part of T1 and T2 to push their times closer to the 10 min mark. Gorm 12:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Tbh I dont understand why you should have a Necro just for MoP. The permatank only really needs Shadow Sanctuary to survive if it has Blesed insigs and a shield so it can have MoP, BuH, Barbs and Air of Superiority to recharge them. This will clear a spot for another terra and speed up the run. --Carnivorous Cupcake 10:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :-33% damage on MoP and only 13 Curses will hurt. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 11:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :: ^ what he said. MoP@13 + BUH is enough damage with one warrior to kill things, but the 33% damage reduction makes it unplayable that way. The thing you can do is to take the monk out of the mainteam and put Word of Healing on the MoP (or put MoP on the monk, both works, but necro primary would be optimal). This is what i had in mind for T4 - a trimmed mainteam with only MT + 100b + MoP with WoH (elite spot on MoP is basically free anyway) which frees up a spot for T4, who does part of T1 and T2, namely Menzies priest and Khobay. That way all permas have something to do before the mainteam gets quests in forge, and all have one objective to do after. The forest team clears forest while mainteam clears forge (both done at about 10 min), which should allow times around 15 min easily. :: I might do a writeup with builds later, but im still hesitant to post it, because its not completely tested. Gorm 12:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::We (me and Athrun/Lau) were discussing that yesterday - reducing the main team to a MT, warrior and a nec with some sort of healing elite while adding another terra. Should speed things up a lot if done properly. We've been theorycrafting a few builds that we will try when we get enough time/people. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 12:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Having a t4 do menzies doesn't really accomplish anything. It just means the t1 is waiting at tower even longer. Life Guardian 22:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC)